Warrior not in blood
by elfofdeath
Summary: After Vegeta saves Bulma's live on Namek, Bulma is left in a rock in a hard place on Earth.
1. Chapter 1

Warrior not in blood

A/N: Slightly AU

Rating M

She was on planet Namek when the incident happened, she had been with Gohan and Krillin when Vegeta arrived in search of the one and only Dragon Balls they had gathered. The young genius was scared she hid behind her friends as another purple skinned alien arrived. She drooled over his hansom face, she had stepped forward at the wrong time during the fight.

Her scram pierced the air making her friends turn and call out her name in horror as she clutched herself and fell to her knees grasping for air.

" Aunt Bulma'" Gohan yelled out

She fell to the floor as Vegeta finished off the alien, Gohan and Krillin saw the scene and looked on frozen in horror. She held her wounds looking to the cave in a panic, Gohan ran to her in shock.

" Auntie Bulma, your OK right? I saw a Namek boy called Dende he healed me… You'll be OK till I'll bring him."

She spat blood as she panicked.

" Gohan go quick.. Take Krillin I'll get to the cave, I brought medical supplies remember… I didn't lose them.. I." Bulma struggled to breath

She looked seeing Vegeta come closer inspecting her with viscous looking eyes, he looked to her friends.

" You two go, if you want her to survive you'll go I can tend to this wound before I challenge Frieza." He demanded

" Right, why would you help our friend?" Krillin asked suspicious

" I made a deal to work with you weaklings till I took that bastard down, I have had wounds almost as bad as this on a battle field I can deal with this" Vegeta yelled frustrated

They two looked at each other as the Saiyan ripped clothing pressing it to the wound and picked her up.

" Go! Even if I tend to, her wound her chances are slim."

The two flew off and Bulma felt herself being moved in a haze she felt herself begin lay on the ground again.

" Where are your medical supplies woman?" The man demanded

" In the house…" She coughed up more blood " there is a case filled with small capsule.. Number 7… click top open away from self."

" Capsules? "

" It's an invention of my father.. Just go." She stuttered

He got up making her hold her own wound, he went into the house, he found it strange that this thing was here, he saw clothes and electrical devices around the house and on a table a case with small capsules in them, he picked up 7 seeing a logo and a name on it. He clicked the top and held it away from himself and in a poof of smoke a first aid kit appeared in his hands, he grunted as he went to the woman and opened up the case to see basics.

He looked through seeing what he needed and held the woman firmly as he threaded a needle.

" Disinfect that needle.. There are anticipated wipes..should be pain killers so this doesn't hurt." Bulma said

" Woman your coughing up blood you can't swallow pain killers, you'll have to put up with this pain." He replied harshly

He wiped the needle now and looked at the woman as he pierced her skin, she screamed out gripping dirt, he was quick in his work having to do this many times to himself on hostel world's alone, he knew her pain she tried not to cry or fidget, but her screams echoed in his ears. She panted and cried out in pain now and then and he wiped the wound down with the anticipated causing her to shift in pain but he pushed her a little to stop her moving.

" Don't move you'll reopen the wound and I've not bandaged you! " He demands roughly

She looked up seeing Vegeta as he lifts her up and bandages her wound tightly. She looked exhausted,white and as he lay her down, she had to try to keep herself awake.

" It hurts so much.. I shouldn't of looked at him, flirted with him… God I'm a fool I even have a boyfriend… he's dead he is one of those lost on Earth when you came.."

He grunted as he sat and wiped his hands down from blood and watched her breath and

talk, he toned her out a little merely observing her.

" Heh so one of those weakling was your mate, it's why you feared me and you should fear me." He replied darkly

Bulma frowned as he made her put her hand to were she'd been shot by her ki.

"I should l… but why help me.. You could of left me to bleed to death taken what you wanted…" Bulma replied curiously

" I have a deal with the weakling till get my wish till Freiza is dead.. till I will be on your side but on my terms, so that means help a useless woman who was to busy fawning over an alien.."

" Shut up… OK I was stupid… I'm just a bit lonely without Yamacha around.. When he is brought back I'll… settle down with him.. Get married at last have a kid like Goku and Chi-Chi."

She closed her eyes to think of her simple pleasant life, but felt her face getting tapped hardish, she opened her eyes.

" Don't sleep, stay awake! Talk all you want but stay awake" He yells out

Bulma's blue eyes opened and she sighed a little.

" I just wanted to dream about me and him together like that... I need something...to keep my hopes up and think about what to do if I survive this mess and… I miss him so much. I know what you wish.. But I need this hope."

She felt him moved her head on something soft and she looked to him intrigued and grateful.

" All I've done is talk about myself.. Your royalty right? Prince of all..Saiyans... I wonder what it was like to live live as a Prince.. I always wanted to meet a prince…"

Vegeta looked at her wound closely.

" Hmm? I didn't live a live of a Prince, I was sold to Frieza as a child, I followed him plotting my way out and now my time is now…"

Bulma looked almost amazed hearing this story about him, she grasped in pain and he went stiff as he noticed her wound was still bleeding out.

" Where are those fools?"

He put presser on her wound again, she breathed in a panic and spat blood that was caught in her chest, she looked out and up, unable to talk now. Her wound was worse then it looked, Vegeta was emotionless as he had seen death so much.

Just as she seemed to be fading, she fought hard and heard a voice call.

" Bulma!" He called out

There was Gohan, Dende, Krillin and surprisingly Goku who kept himself at a distinct when he saw all the blood

" What took you so long? " Vegeta yelled

The green boy put his hands on the woman's wounds and his glowed bright as he began to heal her.

" Sorry, we had to avoid these new foes that arrived, they were called Ginyu Force " Goku said scratching his head looking off.

" What they are here? We have to stop them now they are Freiza most powerful men." Vegeta yelled as he walked away, he heard her breath ease and he went to war.

Goku sat beside Bulma for a moment wiping her face as Dende healed her. Her wound healing, the blood clearing

" You have to stop Freiza he a horrible man, he did bad things.. Men are evil to they did this." She spoke out to her friend

" Bulma I'll protect you and everyone from this evil, sorry I'm late."

" I'm glad you came at all."

He nodded her felt her hand squeeze his and he stood and gathered Gohan and Krillin, Dende was fine staying with Bulma for now.

Events played out death, blood and Freiza vile way of giving Namek 5 seconds before it was gone, Dende made his wish and they were on Earth.

Bulma stood stunned and looked around Goku wasn't with them, Dende has left him to finish the fight, she hoped he would find a way out after all Goku had to survive.

She looked at the Naemkians as she clicked open a capsule to get out out a communication module she had built on Namek out and told her father what he needed to do in order to help them out.

" Don't worry everyone I contacted my father he is bringing our biggest cargo plane to take everyone to my home the capsule corporation it will give you a place to stay while we sort this mess out." Bulma offered cheerful

The Naemkians nodded and there new leader came forward.

" thank you for your hospitality we have plans to sort this out,our dragon balls cane with us and yours will be active again soon right?"

" Yes our guardian is back on Earth now thanks to the wish that was made, I am sure we will be able to help each other here more." Bulma replied grateful

She put her hands behind her back and walked over to Vegeta and smiled.

" You know your more then welcome to stay with us, you saved my life on Namek it's makes sense that offer you something in return, earth has allot to offer you."

" Hmm."

She tilts her head and winks making him blush

" You know in the right light your kind of cute, to bad you can't touch me." She giggled

He blushed and furiously replied.

" As if.. Vulgar woman."

Bulma laughed at his reaction and sat down waiting for her father arrive to take everyone to her house, she looked to the sky.

" Goku please be OK."

….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

She kicked her legs as she floated under water toward her goal at the bottom of the pool, she was testing out out a new breathing device she had invented. She had been without most her Capsules on Namek and felt useless, but she wanted devices that she could use out on the filed again without them getting lost. She picked up the weight she had put down that was the weight and size of a Dragon Ball.

She went up to the service and took the small breathing mask off, off course it allowed her to deal with deep water as well without negative effects, but she wrote down notes and looked toward the Capsule ship in which Vegeta was training in day and night. She had never seen him since he came to train in it, he apparently did enter the house for food but that was it, she never saw him and wondered why he hid away so much.

She was felt a slight closeness to him, she would always feel grateful for his actions and she stood up and moved the wetness out her hair, she made some adjustments to her device and jumped back into the water. Bulma didn't notice as she jumped in the water Vegeta had existed the space Capsule Ship and had noticed the woman jumping into the water. He observed that she wasn't even scared after that incident and the healing. He had not interacted with her since coming here, he only left his training for food and he was hungry now at the wrong time.

He didn't like the family to much, they were to cheerful and tried to fawn over him. Vegeta saw her as she came up from the pool and sat on the edge and he tried to walk past unnoticed but he heard her voice.

"Well hello there Vegeta, I haven't seen you since I invited you here, your always in our Capsule ship training you work very hard." Bulma called out in joy

"Hmm I want to become a Super Saiyan so I can surpass Kakarot in battle."

Bulma nodded in and stretched out in her Bikini, she picked up all her gear and she looked to her ship.

"So the ship is working well right, your working in hight gravity and I have no idea how its effecting my ship."

Bulma was curious about him, since she had Yamcha back she had focused on having what she wanted with him, she still felt awkward after telling the Prince of all Saiyans her life's exception.

"Hmm its working fine, your lucky you don't even have a scar from that incident."

He went to walk away again and she put her hand on her hips.

"Hey can I ask you something else?" Bulma said as she walked beside him

"What woman?" He snapped back

She looked to him sheepishly for a moment.

"Well I'm curious about the Saiyans that is all."

He give a frustrated grunt and she looked to him even more awkward.

"Well its just ever since that Saiyan Radiz talked about how and why Goku was originally sent here to Earth I had a lot of questions about things."

"Like what woman?" He replied annoyed

Bulma moved her head as she reached the kitchen and wrapped a towel around herself.

"Well I find it strange Saiyan woman were fine with sending their children away to a strange place, did they not bound with their children? Is there no love in a warrior race?"

"He took food out the fridge that he could eat now without cooking it. Even though their were robots that could cook food, but he wanted out of here.

"Love is a useless emotion what is the point in bounding with children or a mate when they will be taken away from you, with Freiza around needing solider we learned how not to be attached to our own kind, a night of passion was enough not many stayed together."

"No love only passion to create children, seems sad in a way, love is a great emotion though it feels incredible." She replied as she holds her chest

Bulma looked up as she felt her love for Yamacha in a moment.

"Love makes you makes you weak and vulnerable, love will let you down."

He yelled as he took the food and shoved past her.

"Your emotions and lust got you hurt didn't they? Its better to be alone and survive then have attachments and watch those you care for be hurt."

Bulma looked down as she looked down and he sniggered, she thought about his words, she looked up her eyes wide.

"I see, I think I understand why you feel that way."

"Really you think you know how I feel." Vegeta replied sharply

She shirked a little as he came closer and as he tilted her head up he whispers.

"You know nothing woman, you had all of this all of these years and the only time you suffer is when you leave your nest of protection. You look for those with power to protect you as you don't know how to fight yourself."

Bulma shirked down a little her, she watched as Yamcha walked in and he saw how close Vegeta and Bulma was, but then saw Bulma's fearful look.

"Yamacha!" Bulma called out

Vegeta turned with a dark smile as he moved away, he was amused by how weak the woman was in this place, she tried to be strong when hurt she fought for her life, but she was to relaxed now letting her guard down he couldn't allow to live a life like him.

Yamcha took Bulma in his arms holding her rubbing her arms as she clung to him.

"You OK?" He asked her

"Yeah Yeah I'm fine, he didn't hurt me or anything he is just a bit intimidating."

She looked to him smiling as she looked up to him with a smile on her face.

"Sorry about this siltation, but Vegeta saved my life on Namek and he has no where else to stay.."

"Its fine, I just want him to stay away from us, from you." Yamcha replied sweetly

His hand traced her bear skin, she grasps as his hand moved up to her breasts.

…

Vegeta walked to the Capsule ship munching on food.

'Love is a wonderful emotion.' He words echoed in her head and he slammed his hand on a control panel.

"Damn that woman putting such thoughts in my head, love is useless it makes you weak."

…...

Bulma stood in her room getting her some proper clothing on, it been a month now since she got Yamacha back on her life and Vegeta had basically over taken her capsule ship, she wondered what held Yamacha back from asking for her hand in marriage so she decided she'd bring up the subject herself. Yamacha was with her here any ways so after they ate breakfast in the kitchen she put her arms him sitting in his lap and brought up the burning question.

"Hey Yamacha how come you've not ask for me hand in marriage? I thought marriage and kids was what you wanted?" Bulma asked curious

Yamacha pulled a nervous face and took a deep breath.

" I do, but I'm scared of entering marriage with you Bulma, your always dumping me one moment and then making up the next…I'm scared if we get married that you wind up just wind up divorcing me.. I don't think your ready for that kind of commitment."

Bulma's face dropped and she stood up and put her hands on her hips.

" Off course I'm ready, I want to get marriage and have kids, on Namek all I thought about was this.

It kept me strong." Bulma replied on edge

Yamacha knew what he was going to say would get her angry but he had to say it.

" Bulma.. You still flirt with other men. You invited another man here, you don't show signs your ready to settle down.

" What… so what I am manipulative with a few men and use my feminine charm to get what I want.. It means nothing and I told you why Vegeta was here."

" It means everything, you dump me plenty of times whenever a woman other then you simply looks my way."

Bulma looked and crossed her arms now, she had a jealous streak in her, but his words hit her hard.

" 'Till you stop acting that way.. I don't think I can marry you."

Bulma looked upset and she yelled.

" Get out then.. Just get out."

Bulma sat down as he left in a bad mood and she wept at his words, she felt hopeless for a moment,

'"Love makes you makes you weak and vulnerable, love will let you down.' Vegeta's words echoed from her head


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bulma sat thinking about Yamacha's words the other day outside in her mother's garden and sulked. In a way Yamacha had a point but she had never cheater on Yamacha, but on Namek the blue haired woman had not only thought of her lover. She thought Goku in a romantic way, which she had not done for years, but then she thought of that alien…

She felt herself shivering at the thought of all of that, she began holding herself were she was longer hurt, she breathed in a panic.

She gripped grass below her and felt someone call to her. She looked around in a panic and she grabbed whoever it was close.

" I feel.. It.. Still." She called out

She felt herself shoved back and she landed on the grass and looked up blinking up seeing it was Vegeta looking at her with disgust.

" Why are you grabbing me woman? I came here so you'd show me how you get that ship to fly and then your all other me "

Bulma blinked for a moment.

" I thought I was on Namek hurt again… it was all so vivid.." She timidly replied " I didn't know it was you.. "

' Who else would it be though Who had helped her on Namek?

She stood up now crossing her arms looking down.

" Sorry for I did, I guess you don't like others touching you. Although you should say sorry to for pushing a woman to the floor." She replied annoyed

He simply turned away and she moved to him. She had to admit even if he had done such a thing to her he had broke her from her vivid flashback. Still she kind of found herself feeling admiring him saving her life on Namek.

" Aww come on what happened to the man on Namek who was so concerned about my well being? " She asked in a playful manner

" Your still thinking about that and my actions that day, I only did those things because I was the only one who could, if your going to fawning over me for it I'd advise giving it up "

" I'm not…"

Vegeta turned now with a dangerous intent, he grabbed her arm.

" Do you think of me as your hero for that day? I see you looking at me as someone I am not, I could care less for you ,this planet. You are only here because it suited me that day, bcause I can train and I'm suck of this mud ball. I will go look for coward Kakrrott myself."

She stood up and she felt her anger for herself.

" No I know your not a good person.. I am grateful for your actions though. Your leaving here fine then I'll show you how to fly the ship."

She stormed off now and he followed, she opened the ship and entered it, she sat down on her pilot seat.

" This is simple so listen up as I don't repeat myself."

He grunted as she pointed at switched and explained there purpose without looking,she moved her hand through her hair. He noticed the way she paused and looked to him now and then. Still they both received and unexpected visitor in that moment

Bulma glanced at him in fury.

" What are you doing here? " She yells loudly

The man stood and looked around and grabbed Bulma's hand but she batted it away.

" Look I know it was harsh what I said yesterday, but I've held onto those feelings for a long time now. Can we talk outside? "

Bulma shakes her head to say no.

" No, you made yourself clear enough, I have nothing to add or say to you." She replied upset

She saw him come closer and she looked upset.

" Stop being stubborn." He simply said

He picked her up off the floor and put her over his shoulder, she hit his back as he carried her off the space ship, Yamacha shot Vegeta a look that told him to keep out of it. Bulma yelled to be put down as the two left the ship. Vegeta pressed the button to close the door amused, by them, this time would allow him to train some more..

…

 **Thud**

Vegeta heard the noise on the spaceship, usually nothing would distract him but he heard screaming and crying and he opened the door and saw that weakling holding the woman against the ship in a panic as she furiously tried to kick him. She had a strong fight in her when she wanted to.

" What is wrong with you? I came here to make peace with you, to make up for my word and you freak out."

Vegeta noticed the woman closely, he'd seen this before and felt it in his own dreams.

" You woman is surfing from trauma." Vegeta offered " The woman can't handed she almost died on Namek and has flash backs, she's not fighting you but her enemy trying to change the outcome, getting hurt in a fight is new to her."

Yamacha's face dropped and his eyes grew wide, he had no idea about these things, off course he knew she'd been hurt on Namek, but she never said how bad. He had mentioned Namek when he talked and she had started telling him the truth as she had wondered about other men and being with them, but as she talked about her near death experience she went like this.

Bulma seemed to calm down as she noticed at last Vegeta presence, she smiled at him then cried out in pain as Yamacha let her go and she looked up in horror.

"My hand what happened." She screamed

Yamacha was about to explain what she'd done when she raced off away leaving him there, her eyes the way she had held her, she blamed him.

' That's not what happened."

He went after her now to explain, Vegeta knew he wouldn't get to learn how to fly this ship more then what he had learned, it was all good though he knew what he needed to know. He could leave this drama and her behind with it, that look in the woman's eyes when she came out of dreamt up horror. The look she give was of that of woman looking at her saviour,he should of let her die, if he'd knowing she'd attach herself to him in such manner...Why hadn't he let her die?

' Enough foolishness.'

He walked back to the ship now.

…

Bulma was miserable now, her arm in a sling and a cast to keep her broken wrist from moving. She couldn't work on her inventions, she also spoken to another doctor at the West City Hospital, she had post traumatic stress.

She found out they could help her deal with it, but she may always struggle with it in some way for the rest of her life. She didn't know how she'd get through this, she'd never suffered like this, she was outside and she noticed her Capsule ship was gone.

' Damn your Vegeta, I wanted to talk to you about this, you've knowing a lot more then me… why do I want to talk to you more then Yamacha though?

She looked up to the sky with a sad look on he face.

OOC~Next chapter you'll find out how Bulma injured he hand, it's nothing to do with Yamcha


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

She gazed out to the stars her hand fully healed, she felt warm hands around her to comfort her. It been months since Vegeta had left and any of them had seen Goku, months she spent getting better mentally, she still had nightmare about Namek but she wasn't as bad. She wasn't imagining getting hurt every time she thought of it, she'd punched her Capsule ship that time breaking her hand.

She felt her lover feel her body and she moaned, she blamed Yamacha for hurting her when he hadn't. Clearing the air speaking about everything made her feel what had brought them together in the first place and made them closer again. She had to admit he was right, she had no been ready to get married or have children, but now..

" Yamacha…" She breathed out

He held her close kissing her, she felt grateful for his love, after all he was his first love and only love. They had stop fighting and arguing but she still had her moments, nothing would tear then apart anymore.

…

They lay in bed together, Bulma shifted close to Yamacha as she woke up panting from getting a nightmare of Namek, she breathed in relief seeing Yamacha there. She felt vulnerable without him to protect her.

She heard a crash outside, she threw a robe on, looked out the window seeing the capsule ship crashed burning outside.

" Oh my God"

" What is it hun?" Yamacha asked concerned, after hearing the crash

" The Capsule ship crashed into our garden, it's burning.."

Bulma threw on some jeans and ran out, she had some robots assemble outside and deal with the fire, Yamacha soon joined her, they looked on as Vegeta coughed dragging himself way out the ship.

Yamacha went to help but he batted him away.

" I don't need your help weakling."

He crawled and laughed as he watched the ship burn, the woman looked on at him concerned.

" Are you OK?" Bulma asked concerned

He looked up seeing holding her robe with one hand to stop herself exposing her flesh, he stood up disgusted by her.

" It take more then your malfunctioning ship to hurt me woman."

She could hear the ship heave under metal burning expanding melting. Yamacha pulled her back, she looked on in dismay as her invention was lost.

..

He sat in the kitchen later that day feeding, he'd looked everywhere for that moron, had he died on Namek? He heard foot steps seeing the woman holding tools and paper she placed them down, wipes her head and grabs water oblivious to him. She noticed him now, she was dressed in bulky unsuited clothing, which he figured by now is what she used to keep clothing clean when she worked on her inventions. She came up close to him angry, she seemed different again, less stressed and overall happy, but annoyed with him.

" Since you found it fit to ruin the Capsule ship you'll have to suffer not having a place to train for awhile. I'm not fixing that up again for no reason."

He grunted as she sat on the table and unzipped her jacket to show off a low cut top as she was to hot not to do that.

" I guess you have no luck finding Goku?" She asked softly " If he's Alive he'd would of come back to Earth.."

She looked up with a sole look on her face, she missed Goku so much he brightened her life and she wasn't the only one.

" No he's nowhere to be found, now shut up I can barely stand the site of you vulgar woman never mind stand your shrill voice

She lent forward to him with a grin in her face.

"Then a question for the Prince of all Saiyans, If I annoy you so much if you hate me then why did you come back here? " She asked in a soft voice

She laughed lifted her hand to his face and went to poke his nose cause it was her thing to do when teasing. However he grabbed her hand in a almost panicked way and she looked pained by his actions.

" I can't imagine the things you've seen or done but they must hunt you to, even though I'm better I still dream of Namek and what happened."

Vegeta pushed her away.

" Vile woman keep your distance before I kill you myself, I came here to wait to Kakarot, you said he'd come here right? The is no other purpose other then the ones you've make up,. Your still weak and defenceless, you think you fought your demons away once and for all and you once even hand thinking you were in a fight with them."

Bulma held her hand and looked shocked.

" How.. You were in the Capsule ship.."

" I heard it, observed the situation, I've seen it many times. I am not effected by such thing it makes a warrior weak. I only remember my pain to make myself stronger, you remember because your scared to die, scared of your mortality."

Bulma laughed and leant on the table toward him.

" This coming from the man who wanted immortality, who is scared to die here? Do you fear dying in battle?"

He stood up now annoyed and went to her, he grabbed her and lifted his his hand to her face, Ki glowing bright and she began to shiver now.

" You dare judge me based on that I wanted that to defeat Freiza and make him pay you know that." He yelled

His Ki came closer to her and she felt her skin burning, she tried to back away from him but he stopped her from moving.

" See you do fear death more."

Bulma moved her knee up and forward and kicked him in the groin and his ki disappeared and she moved away to her plans.

" Weak am I Defenceless am I? You tried to ruin my beautiful face and for that you will pay."

She ripped her plans up.

" I was going to build a better training facility for you, but now I won't, to bad this was going to be amazing. I may make it if you learn to treat me better. "

She threw the torn plans at him and stormed off, Vegeta looked pissed off as he felt the pain from her attack on his groin. He saw the ruined plans and the name wrote on it.

That bitch! "

…

She sat in the the living room flicking through magazines as Yamacha lay on her shoulder looking on at what she was pointing out. He rubbed her hand feeling the newly placed ring on her finger.

" I don't know how these designers get away with designing such inferior dresses, guess I'll have to get my dress custom made there is nothing I like."

Yamacha pulled her close.

" Don't over spend honey, I thought we agreed a simple wedding with our friends."

" I know but it's my wedding dress I have the money to splurge on it "

Yamacha nodded

" Well yeah.. I just wish I made more money from baseball to help out more "

Bulma laughed

" Yamacha your always the same. I don't mind it though."

Bulma sighed as she put the magazines down on the table in from of them.

" Keeping an nest egg is important though, I know you're a genius and I have no doubt that you could run Capsule Corporation till it's fullest for years to come." He explained bashful

" Off course I will don't worry, we will have this for years to come." Bulma reassured softly

He sighed as he sat back with her in his arms, he knew one thing, one person who could ruin this. They held their wedding off to wait for Goku arrival back on Earth, he dreaded waiting so long.

..

She felt bad for the other day, she saw Vegeta on the balcony looking out to West City board, he dressed in Earth clothing while he was here this time. She had give it to him so she could fix amour and make him something new. She tried to sneak up on him, but he turned still looking pissed off.

" Heh I guess your still pissed off about what I did before? I'm tired of your intimidation tactics."

" What do you want woman, I'm in no mood for you, you kick me in a dirty move and take away my training facilities, your trying to sabotage me so you can what, protect kakrrott? " He replied sharply

She put her hands behind her back

" I meant what I said though, I'm tired of being treated like dirt by you, still though I'm not that cruel. Truthfully we we need your power.. You think I don't know those plans like the back of my hand. "

He scoffed laughing.

" You want me to protect Earth and you right,? Join those Z warriors."

She held her arms together.

" Why not? Strong threats always arise and Goku is not always here… Yamacha's has never won either."

She sighed admitted that in front of Vegeta, why would she do that? She was going to marry the man, she used to blame his losing on bad luck, but he didn't put his all into training..

Vegeta laughed wildly, she seemed disappointed in her lover and kakrrott.

" You are truly a pathetic being, I knew you were the kind to hide behind others, yours always in search for someone to protect you. Your strong yourself though, your Ki raised enough at times to give half these humans a challenge. "

He was insulting her again, she gripped her hand together, but still she was complimented by the Prince though she blushed a little.

" You think that weakling can protect you for the rest your life? " He asked amused " You said he never wins so you have little faith I'm him."

Bulma went to slap him, buy her caught her hand easy with a dangerous smile.

" Was he always that weak? I wonder if you to readily tamed the beast in him. The Wolf tamed by a weak woman it's laughable watching him fawn over you only to be denied his baser instincts, it's why he looks elsewhere where for potential mates."

Bulma anger grew she tried to hit him for his words but he blocked her every move.

" Shh now calm down, I let you hit me once but it wont happen again and we're not done here woman."

" Don't tell me to be quiet, off course I hit you, the mighty Prince of all Saiyans thinks it's OK to try hurt a beautiful woman."

" I have hurt more then you, I've destroyed whole planets for fun. I'm not the man your hoping I am." He replied mockingly " Now back to my point."

He lifts her hand he held with his mighty power, he kissed her ring finger with purpose.

" You promise yourself to a man in hopes he'd protect you from the dark things that might hunt you, even though he denied you once, he has no instinct to protect you or a child."

"What and your people do, you told me once that becoming attached makes you weak."

He lifts get chin and smiles.

" Heh well it is true, I still believe that, but not all of my race were like that, there were exceptions."

He looked into her eyes with sinister intent, he came closer to her now.

" Stop making me change the subject I can help you though, I can teach you to protect yourself."

" Huh " Bulma asked perplexed

" Your wondering why I would do that right ? I'll do it for a price."

He pulled her forward, bringing her hand down toward him, she looked up eyes wide. She saw him laughing and she moved her head forward to head-butt him.

" No!" She yelled " I won't betray Yamacha like that ever. I can protect myself and he can protect me to. Screw you!

He let her go, she moved away and held her hand as she rushed off trying not to cry.

..

She found Yamacha had returned in that moment, she saw him the hall way and she grabbed him kissing him roughly on the lips.

" Yamacha...I need you.."

She pulled him close.

She kissed him running her hand across him, Yamacha felt her lust and smelt it. He grasped as she looked to him kissing his neck, he knew what she wanted from him, he closed his eyes, his nails growing a bit, he felt teeth growing and the wolf spirit inside him lusting to come out.

" Bulma you sure? I hurt you last time.."

She nods.

" It's what I want."

She knew why he was nervous, she had not done this with him since there first time, his animals instincts took over, he didn't know what he was doing till she had cried out in pain. He had apologised and had pulled back and he remembered why he was scared of woman and why he hadn't wanted to be with them till he met Bulma.

He pinned her to the wall and held her firmly there,he ripped off clothing to get to her, held her close and roughly went over parts of her body.

He heard her moans, he didn't want to hurt her like the first time, he hated seeing her eyes that day he thought he was behind her broken wrist, but she had punched that space ship that day. He told her that he believed her, but that moment of doubt was hard, he entered in her as she called for more. His claws caught her as he began licking her where he had hurt her. He used it to show his love and his bound grew when she licked back understanding well what was needed and why.

She gripped him hearing hid growl as he came inside her, the hall way filled with her moans.

" I love you. " Bulma panted

Yamacha panted too licking her as he rand his hand on anywhere he had hurt her. Vegeta caught site of the two entwined, her saw the woman and the man kiss and he turned around as fast as he got there.

..

It was a full moon, why did have to be a full moon after he had seen her like that. When he couldn't turn into the might oozaru his primal instincts was active to, he thought of her in that moment, having her in a similar way, he groaned as cursed Earth's moon cycle. She was strong stubborn and he since he came back he knew why he really left, why he kept her alive.

' She is warrior not in blood.'


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bulma sat on the kitchen bench with her legs around Yamacha kissing him with passion smiling brightly, Vegeta walked in and scoffed the two stopped kissing and Bulma leant on Yamacha as they looked on at him. Bulma blushed a little as Vegeta grabbed food and looked at them in disgust.

Seeing the woman like that with her lover was uncomfortable as he wanted her like that, he kept that hidden for the moment.

He walked away from them, he didn't see the weakling as a challenge, but this wasn't his home world. Even if he defeated the weakling in a fight he didn't win the mate off or him, that and the two of them would be getting married if he didn't do anything soon.

He smirked as he walked to the gravity room, he'd bring that warrior spirit out of her yet

…

Bulma sat in the kitchen still as Yamacha noticed her blush, he felt the same as her for that moment. Someone had seen them making out, still though they both knew they would try and not be caught again.

Still Bulma tilts her head and kissed him again and pulled him close, she didn't care about anything other then him in that moment, she enjoyed the thrill of getting caught as she loves thrills.

She kisses him with passion again as she smirked at him, he ran his hand on her leg and spreads them.

" Bulma."

She looked at him her face glowing, he took her hand with her engagement ring. He pulled at her and they made love in the kitchen.…

..

Vegeta had broken the gravity room, un-purpose mind you, he called the woman to fix it. She ventured to the gravity room yawning, she looked around seeing the damage and sighed as she went to fix it.

Bulma noticed Vegeta getting closer.

"What do you want?"

She continued to fix the machine, he knelt down beside her. Bulma looked back to her machine as he pulled her back and he grinned. He saw her annoyed look and she tried to push him back and he grabbed her hands and pushed her to the floor.

" Fight me.." He whispered lowly

" Get off." She yelled

He sniffed in her scent, she fought to get him off, he felt her try kick him, he let her go for a moment. He had look in his eyes, the man who saved her that day, he had been acting so strange lately. Bulma's eyes grew wide and moved back from him, she held her chest.

" What… why are you doing this, I told you about my feelings for Yamacha." Bulma replied shocked

He stood up and crossed his arms and smirks .

" Come on woman, I know your feelings but you and your mate are lying to yourselves. Sure you want to marry that weakling but you lust over him rather then love him right!? "

Bulma held her engagement ring walking back as he followed, she thought on his words now, she thought of the times she would have throwing Yamacha away to be with another man. She bit her lip in annoyance.

" I love Yamacha… I do, but… he has always been there for me perfect boyfriend that I was looking for…" She said " You know from Namek what I want and he is the man I want it from, I think I see now what your trying to do."

She looked for an escape, she ran and he caught her looking her in the eyes, he smirked at her.

"Hmm so you see it now, you see me as your saviour and have some interest in me, I know what you want from him but you won't get it."

" Tell me why I wont Vegeta? " She asked in a sarcastic voice

"You'll see in time."

He saw her confused look and a pained look on her face. He looked on as her eyes feeling her heart race for him. She wasn't ready to accept him, she still cared for her lover.

He let her go but as she went to leave she looked to him.

" I'll fix the room later."

She felt uncomfortable with him right now, she couldn't be with him, she saw it in his eyes and felt it in his words.

…

It was the same thing time and time again, she sat in the bathroom looking at the negative test result, all these years together with Yamacha and even with all the un protective sex over the years she had not once been pregnant. She held her legs together for a moment a threw it away.

" Dammit!"

She knew she should wait till she got married to have children but… she left the bathroom and sat on her bed and try to put a smile on her face as she was expecting Chi-Chi and Gohan visit today.

She left her room to meet them, Gohan read some old research of her and her father while Bulma and Chi-Chi talked. Chi-Chi was annoying that Goku wasn't back and then Bulma thought of what might have been with Goku again. Bulma didn't like Chi-Chi at all and how she treat Goku, if that day at the 23rd world martial arts tournament, if she had admitted her love and dumped Yamacha..

She didn't love Goku like that any more but, she wondered why she was going to marry a man that she…

After Chi-Chi and Gohan left she went to her desk and began written a letter and sneaked it into Vegeta's room…

Later that night he returned from training he noticed the letter and picked it up and sat down to read it.

 _Dear Vegeta,_

 _I know this letter might bore you or you might be disinterest in it but give it a chance._

 _After Chi-Chi and Gohan's visit today I couldn't help but think my of how different my life would had been if I'd had courage to go after what I wanted… I know know I don't love Yamacha as much as I thought, I think of how many times I was willing to throw him away for someone else. It was worse on Namek I give myself hope for something that should of happened years ago. I guess Yamacha has always been there during the rough times, but I can't marry him because I don't love him. I wonder if I'd made my wish for the perfect boyfriend who would appeared?_

 _Yamacha became my boyfriend friend when our eyes meet and I got swept up in the motion of love at first site. From here I don't know what to do.. I told Yamacha these things, my feeling, I don't know why I give you this letter though I guess cause I still see you as my saviour. I guess I feel closer to you then the man I though I loved. I gone on holiday to clear my head think everything though._

 _Yours Bulma._

….

Bulma sat on the balcony of a luxurious hotel with a cool cocktail in her hand, she had tears in her blue eyes, she'd broken Yamacha's heart and boy had he been viscous with his words. She cried more, she'd clung I'm hope of something special with Yamacha for so long, now it was gone. She drank deeply more and put her glass down

" A prefect night for a drink." the rough voice said

She looked shocked by the fact Vegeta sat on the balcony with arms folded.

"Vegeta!

She looked shocked as he sat there holding her note amused. Vegeta saw her tears in her eyes and she was upset about things, he saw her tears and flowing.

"Why are you are here? I said I wanted to clear my head, which means I want to be alone." She replied upset

He stepped off the balcony and kept the note.

"You always keep referring to me as a saviours, I told you to stop with it."

"Vegeta you kept me alive though, I can't help but think such a thing."

She moved her hair she knew why he didn't want to to be seen in that light.

"I know you've done bad things but in that moment on Namek. I saw that there was a good person in you when you showed concern for my well being. You say you don't care about me or Earth but you for that moment."

He scoffed for a moment, as she sat down as she drank some more alcohol, he walked and grabbed her hand and pulled her up to him.

He spoke in another language now whispering in a way, she had no idea what he was saying.

"Vegeta what are you saying?" She asked confused

He looked out her in the eyes, she took his hand.

"I'll tell you soon, come with me for a bit." He asked

"What why?"

"There is something I want to show you." He replied sharply

He picked her up into his arms and flew with her to a green grass land and took out a capsule. She looked perplexed by why he had one and when he threw it and the remade space capsule came out.

"Why is my Capsule ship here?" She asked

"Just come."

He pulled her to the ship and she looked confused, he as they were on the ship.

He typed something into the on space craft, he saw her looking at him confused and maybe a little scared. Vegeta watched as she sat and as the ship lifted off she gritted her teeth, the ship flew off into space the distance , she watched on as she watched stars passed by, what did Vegeta want with her or want to show her?

They soon came across a bit of space that was filled with rocks floated through space and there was nothing much here. Vegeta seemed sad and she walked to the window.

"Where is this? Why did you bring me here?" Bulma asked

" Planet Vegeta was here woman."

She looked out and still confused why he had brought here, but she felt sorrow for the lose he had felt.

What must it it felt to lose all you people at once, he turned around to her now seeing her look, he moved her head up.

"I am a Prince that has lost everything, you only have a few things taken from you. Me and that idiot are the only pure blooded Saiyans left and there is that half breed Saiyan its not much to rule over " He began sharply "I want you to see the scope of what I lost."

She looked down and wondered where he was going with this, she felt his hand on his face.

"I became the monster I am because of Freiza I show you an inch of compaction and you think I am a good person."

He stroked her face, he looked into her blue eyes, she saw him come in close she pushed him back a little as she knew this was coming forward for.

"Vegeta... You can be a good person, your past is violent and you've done bad things, but..."

Vegeta grumble a little.

"Your trying to offer me something here I don't want, you to offer."

"So you do know what I want."

"I'm not blind to your attention lately, wanting to touch me..." She replied annoyed " I don't want some one night stand to fill in some void I am feeling right now, I want to be loved have what I've had.. I want to what I said I wanted on Namek."

She cried again and she sat down on the seat and Vegeta stood speechless watching her cry, he walked forward and put his hand on her face seeing her cry, it seemed she knew what she had giving up when she dumped her long time lover.

He wiped her tears, he tilts her head and kissed her lips and then backed off.

" Maybe it lust that draws me to you, or the fact your are a warrior in your own way. Your right to think that I could offer you little back, I don't know these feelings you talk off as all I know I pain, hurt and rage." He replied looking her in her eyes

He returned to the ship and programmed it to return to Earth, Bulma sat thinking on his words and looked up as he observe her, she held her lips for a moment., she thought on his words, it seemed he was hinted at something in a way.

"Vegeta...how do you feel about half Saiyans?" She asked


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

How do you feel about half Saiyans.. "

He turned at her question, she had asked him how he felt about Half-Saiyans as they travelled to Earth.

" Why do you ask?" Vegeta replied curious

" Well for one Vegeta, having more Half-Saiyans would mean there would be more Saiyans to rule over, but it's also curiosity."

He smirked as he moved to her.

" They seem powerful…"

Would you throw away a Half-Saiyans son or aughter to some unknowing world?"

" Off course not, royal blood, is royal blood."

Bulma nodded as she looked off with her hand on her chin.

"Having a child is hard work though, they changed your life so much… As much as I want children that scares me to have a life rely on you depend on you. "

She looked off sadly now sighing.

" Yet every time I see a negative pregnancy test it pisses me off. "

Vegeta scoffed a little at her words and she stood up angry.

" You think it's funny that I can't get pregnant? "

" No merely amused the wolf couldn't."

She slapped him hard at hid words in anger, he laughed again as she went to the control panel and he walked to her.

" How many years were you with him living in hope it would happen? I see why you broke apart from him."

He sniffed in her scent ad she navigated the ship and put in a landing sequence , the ship landed and she walked past Vegeta annoyed.

" Just leave, you think it's fun and games to mess with me and insult my old boyfriend. I don't want you around. "

" I'm not messing around here I'm serious… I want you.. To be with me as my mate."

She turned her head now

"Huh? I told you I have no interest."

Vegeta watched her walking away, she misunderstood his intent still. He took her arm and flew her toward her room.

" You want more than a one night stand, fine, as a prince I am different from other Saiyans, I'd offer you more then that weakling."

" Like what?" She asked dubious

" Protection, a child.."

He seemed to struggle to speak those words, he placed her on the balcony. Bulma was silent for a long time. She thought on his words. He came to her, she seemed unsure still, he understood though.

" Think on my offer."

He flew off leaving her wordless, she sat back on her he'd and put her hand on her head closing her eyes.

…

She returned home feeling refreshed, she had though long and hard on Vegeta's offer and his words, part of her knew maybe that was just looking to have heronce and be done. Therefore she decided she'd speak to him again, she sat with a cool drink of water as she sat in the garden, he was running around outside to test his stamina, so she called out to him.

" Vegeta we need to talk."

He came to her seeing her calm look, he crossed his arms.

" I thought long and hard about your offer, I have some questions though. I do not think you know what your committing to? "

" Off course I do "

"Vegeta you know what I want and no matter how I look at it I feel all you want it a one night stand."

"Do you not believe what I want? I can't offer what you want in many ways, I am not like that weakling you know, but I see you as a warrior like myself. You are strong and stubborn like the females of my race and it draws me to you."

Bulma blushed at his words, he notice the blush and lifts her chin.

"No its not a one a night stand I want."

He went to kiss her lip now, she grabbed his arm and went in to kiss him as well. She had wanted him for a long time, maybe since Namek, she back away from the kiss a little.

"I know it would never the same with you as what I had Yamcha. I know that but it hard to put myself back out there after everything..."

He pulled her to him kissing her again, it was a wordless reply of 'you should take a chance."

She kissed him back now, she felt him lift her up, she knew what they were going to do and why. She couldn't believe and him would be having sex after everything they had been through.

….

She lay on her bed as she sat up after having a nightmare and when she saw her saviour in her arms and pulled him close.

"I'll be happy if your by my side from now on, you really are my protector now." She mumbled

He opened his eyes hearing her words, he looked up seeing her sat up holding her, he heard her words and grumbled almost regretting his attachment to her already.

"I still care little for Earth.. you though you are my mate now, but you should protect yourself as well."

"Hmmm, maybe I will."

She kissed him as she got comfy again, he rubbed her face as she went back to sleep smiling.

…

The time came for Goku to return from space, he explained about where he had been and why he had been gone for so long. Vegeta wasn't happy and he found himself motivated to become Super Saiyan even more after hearing how Goku did, Bulma found herself ignored by him more and more when he trained. She tried to show him she was strong to and get his attention but it was hard. She knew she should of not gotten with him, but when now and then he'd be with her with passion.

She took his hand at night and told him the blissful news, after all this time she was finally pregnant with Vegeta's child.

She kissed him and with passion that night, she showed him and said something that made his eyes grow wide as he held her stomach feeling the Ki of the child.

"I love you."

He wasn't expecting those words from her he back away fro her in shock, Bulma watched reaching out to him as he went and left her that night unable to process those three words.

Off course she knew what he had said long ago about love and his race, Bulma knew he probably didn't love her and she had freaked him out.

When he came back after ascending to Super Saiyan so much had changed. Bulma pushed him away for awhile upset at his actions.

When he met Trunks he felt un-nerving feelings about her and Trunks, he never spoke of them never said those words back but she knew he felt that way. Even if he was cold and disant to her she felt his love.

They were together till there faithful day the androids attacked and Bulma lost everyone but her son.

End


End file.
